The past, present and future
by angel12wings
Summary: Cat and Dog finally got their own hind legs but how did they get that way in the first place? Will the past stay in the past and will the present make a better future? Dog is a little OOC but I tried to be spot on. Enjoy!


_Random one-shot of cat and dog from Catdog. Enjoy and please R&R. Also they're not brothers in this fanfic. The companions are best friends._

* * *

Cat and Dog have finally gotten to be their own animals. In other words Dog has a dog butt and Cat has a cat butt. Dog is terribly sad for he had a crush on Cat and loved being with him for all moments of the day. He wants Cat to be happy of course but never wanted it to go this far... As far as separation. Dog went into an immediate depression almost a week after the surgeries, Cat never knew.

"Hey Dog! How are you're new legs? Mine are great as always!" This was Cat's new way of saying good morning,good afternoon and good evening. Cat was in love with his new rear-end. I made myself sound happy. "Great Cat! I can finally chase my own tail like a normal dog." To prove that he enjoyed the new booty, the canine ran in circles attempting to grab his wagging tail. Cat laughed amused his best friend as happy with the new body. Cat was a bit unbalanced since having back legs was still pretty new. Dog stopped chasing his tail getting bored and beginning to over-think, making him seem sad. Dog helped his buddy before a crash was made.

Cat thanked him and finished setting the table up. Cat and Dog sat down at both ends like normal, Dog eating Bacon and Cat settled for a bass. Dog just now seeing what kind of food he was eating he mentioned "You almost dropped the bass Cat." The feline upon hearing this nearly chocked at the cheesiness of the joke. Once gathering his breath once more he began to yell at the already depressed Dog. "Dog shut up! I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast with my new hind legs, which I'm glad I have because I'm no longer stuck to you! I wanted to tell you in a good mood but I'm moving out! Into a feline faculty, where I've always belonged but was never able to attend because of YOU!"

Dog began to tear up, quickly silencing himself to finish. Dog removed his plate from the table, apologized to the upset cat and left the room without a response. Dog ran up to his now separate room, that his love demanded. Dog cried and finished with in 20 minutes, the canine looked over to his medication that his doctor prescribed. '60 milligrams every morning after food.' Dog silently read the label instructing him what to do. He toke a 40 and a 20 out of the two bottles and swallowed the two with water.

He closed his eyes on the bone shaped pillow, drifting himself to a dream he would love to stay in forever.

_Cat, the love of my life. Born with no legs and needed surgery in order to continue life at the age of four. He doesn't remember anything before five. I was seven at the time and volunteered my legs but the same problem would come to me and would give them another case. I suggested "We can take my legs off and put my body onto his." The surgeons said it would be a risk but it was the only option left. My mother was crying and was checking every 2 minutes that I wanted to go through with this. When I couldn't stand her questions I came out of the closest. "Mom, I'm a homosexual. Cat, that feline in there is the one I'm in love with. I can tell he's my first and only love because my heart stops when I see him and I have butterflies in my tummy. I would do anything to save him." My mom wiped a tear going down her face and sighed the papers, before I went into surgery she told me. "You're the bravest puppy in the world Dog." I was then put to sleep, when I woke up I was attached to a cat. _

_Cat was confused and was curious why his butt was a dog. He looked over to his dad "Daddy why is there a dog on my butt?" I giggled, his voice was so innocent and adorable. Cat's dad explained that I was there to keep him alive. Cat hugged me quickly saying "Thank you" over and over again. Cat promised me a life of friendship and love. I knew he wouldn't remember the doctors told me his memory of this day and everything before would collapse. Bringing it back would be risky, and could put all this work to nothing. I accepted the conditions and made his last memories of age four what I believe to be unforgettable. "I won't regret saving your life Cat. I never will." I said this on his fifth birthday. His first memory that would last forever._

Dog woke up a mere two hours later with a smile on his mouth. He mouthed 'I forgive you Cat'. The four legged animal went into a box infested living room. Cat was in the center, "Hey Dog, I'm sorry for yelling early. I was just upset that I would be leaving my best friend, but was happy. My feelings were so mixed with everything." Dog smiled, 'Maybe the truth should come out...' Dog shook that thought out and remembered what those therapists said so many years ago **'Cat is not allowed to know the truth of his situation.' **

"I forgive you Cat, I just really wanted to tell you that I'm gay and I'm in love with you and I have been since I was seven years old. I just want you to be the happiest cat in the world. Even if I'm sad your smile makes me blossom and I can't hold back smile. I just miss that feline smile on your face." Cat smiled and went over to hug Dog. "I'm glad you came out to me but I just don't feel the same way to you." Dog frowned behind Cat's back. I had a tear but wiped it away with my paw. I pushed Cat back and accepted his response, I helped him pack the rest of his items and pack them into the U-TAKE truck. All the items packed nicely into the back, I closed the door being the only one of us to jump. Cat dove off with a wave and smile.

I waved and smiled until Cat's truck was out of sight, I went into the room that I called mine and wept. After my eyes stopped producing tears I went to the computer, I saw the website of where Cat went to. I got the address and ran to my love. "I don't care if you don't love me Cat I need you. I love you." I screamed out while I ran. Shrikey heard me and began crying but I didn't care Cat was about to be lost to another cat! I would not let that happen. Everything I did was out of love and none of that would go to waste.

I knocked on the door and asked for the room number Cat was staying in, 24. His age how cute, I thanked the Birman and walked my way to the second floor. The door was open and a few boxes were in the hall. I decided to play it cool and cheesy. "So you new here at Cat Claws? Or are you leaving?" Without looking behind he spoke, "Moving in why is that?" he turned around to see a dog with a big blue nose. "Oh hey Dog could you help me?" I shook my head stating "Yes of course you just have to close your eyes first." The confused kitty did as he was told and shut his eyes. Dog toke this chance and put his front legs on Cat's shoulders and put his lips upon the felines.

Cat opened his eyes in surprise but was instantly in love and realized he had the same feelings for Dog. He put his front legs around Dog's shoulder and kissed back. Dog pulled away first and began unpacking bedroom things such as sheets and clothes as if nothing happened. Until he heard four words that would complete his life forever "I love you, Dog."


End file.
